


Shyan||Good Boy||Short Fic

by Raakxhyr



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cock Ring, Edging, M/M, Ryan is being an asshole and Shane loves it, Shane is also suffering but again he loves it, dom!Ryan, it's also a short fic but ay, sub!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: Just some edging, and Ryan having fun with Shane





	Shyan||Good Boy||Short Fic

Shane lay on his back, Ryan straddled on his stomach, facing away from him. Shane's hands were wrapped around Ryan's abdomen, roaming it in an effort to ignore the ache of his balls, where Ryan's hands slid across the tight cock ring. 

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Shane groaned, low and in pleasurable pain.  
"You look like you wanna cum, don't you?" Ryan teased, his voice like honey in the air. He dragged a finger up the near purpling cock, and watched it twitch in anticipation.  
"I really do," Shane whined. "I wanna cum _so bad._ " 

He groaned loudly, bucking his hips up when Ryan wrapped both hands around him, and tightened his grip all the way towards the tip. He cried, almost, and his legs were shaking, his lower back rising up off the bed.  
Ryan smiled, laughing quietly while Shane's fingers dug into his thigh and held tightly onto his stomach. He felt Shane lift his head up towards his back while he whimpered, before falling back down, and he released his hands from Shane's hard-on. 

"Legs down," he ordered gently, and Shane's shaky thighs quickly fell back, though his knees attempted to jerk up.   
"Fuck, _fuck,_ " Shane whined again. "Oh, God, it hurts. It hurts so much. Fuck, my balls are aching."  
"Don't make me put you back in the cage."  
"No- no, please. Please, I wanna cum, Ryan. _Fuck._ "

Ryan smiled as he applied more lube to his cock, and he watched the purpling skin jerk hard, so he wrapped his hands tight again around Shane's cock. He made his hands seem to vibrate while he massaged it again, up to the tip and down to the ring, again and again. Shane's cries increased till his back was again up off the bed, and he cried out one last time, shooting up and making a mess all over Ryan's hands. A generous amount of expletives slipped from Shane's lips while his nails clawed into Ryan's hips. 

"Fuck, Ryan. Oh fuck...ahh....shit."   
"You did good today, Shane." Ryan slid off of him and wiped his hands clean before he removed the ring and wiped Shane down. He pulled him up towards him and kissed him all over his neck and his cheeks and his lips. "You did so good today. Lasted longer than I thought you would."  
"Shut up..." Shane's face was red, but he smiled, and snuggled right into Ryan's body.


End file.
